Uchiha Mafia
by MiraHaruno
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a famous mafia boss.One day someone wants to take everything away from him:his mafia,friends,...Sakura. He wants to potect her forever,but will he be able to do it? Well read to find out. Canon couples:SasSaku,SaiIno,ShikaTema,NaruHina,NejiTen,ChouKarui.


**Hey guys I'm here again. I received some advice on my fanfiction and I really appreciate it, so I thought that I should re-make it. So enjoy.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke** is a famous mafia boss, but to his friends he is not that bad. All of his friends are kids of famous mafias, but they are working for Sasuke. He is handsome and sexy. He has raven hair and deep onyx eyes. Every girl wants to lend hands on him, but he is not interested. Sasuke hates to admit it, but he is inlove with a curtain pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno and he wants to protect her… **forever**.

* * *

Sasuke was driving his black Lamborgini really fast trough the streets of Konoha City. It was one cold and dark night and the mafia boss arrived at the destination. There were some of his men around one scared male on the ground. Sasuke got out of the car and walked near the man with his gun.

" You tried to sneak in my mafia and steal information about me and my friends. You are working for Ayato right?" asked a really pissed Sasuke.

" I won't tell anything to a damn brat like you!" shouted the man.

"Hn, okay then this your end." said the raven haired man and shot him. Sasuke glared at dead body, then looked at his men.

" Make sure to dumb the body where noone will found it and dispose of the traces." ordered Sasuke as he got in the car and drove off.

 **The Next Day**

Sasuke was walking through the hallway of his mansion when he heard one loud blonde male to shout. It was his best friend Uzumaki Naruto, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

"Oiii,Temeee" shouted happily Naruto while running towards his friend.

" Tch,dobe what is it now…you finally got smart?" asked sarcastically his boss. He knew that his best friend was stupid, but he was pretty good in killing.

" It's not that teme and I'm pretty smart if you want to know. Anyways I got I girlfriend" said the blonde.

" And who is "the lucky girl"?" questioned Sasuke sarcastically, but to admit he was a little curious to hear who was the girl that actually date this dobe.

" My girlfriend is Hinata" said Naruto with eyes full of happiness and started to dance pretty stupid. He was just expressing how happy he is about the fact that he is with the girl he loves.

Hinata is also a friend of Sasuke. She is daughter of Hiashi Hyuga and cousin of Neji Hyuga. Hinata is shy girl with long dark purple hair and white eys and she is really good in fighting ,Oh I almost forgot Hinata also got *ahem* big boobs, but Sasuke doesn't really pay attention to these things.

Naruto started blabbering things about Hinata and ramen, but his boss wasn't paying attention, when he saw her…Sakura. She was beautiful like every day. She has bubblegum pink hair and green eyes, but don't fool, because of her cute looks. Sakura is one of the best killers in his mafia and she is pretty smart too and kina scary when she is angry.

Sasuke was staring at her as she walked through the hallway and Naruto noticed his best friend behavior and started giggling.

" Why are you giggling dobe?" said Sasuke annoyed.

" Sasuke teme and Sakura-chan are sitting on a tree and they are kissng"Naruto started singing when Sakura was out of their vision.

" Shut up" said Sasuke and smacked him on the head and walked into his office.

There he was greeted by Sasori. He is a red head mafia boss like Sasuke and he has a really annoying sister. He also loves to flirt with Sakura, which made Sasuke a little jealous and overprotective.

" Why are you here Sasori?" asked the raiven haired. He doesn't like to have a visit surprises by Sasori,because most of the time it meant bad news. Actually the Uchiha doesn't like to be surprised or things to don't go acording to plan.

"Not even a hello Sasuke I'm hurt" said the red head as he made a fake hurt expression and wiped a fake tear. Sasuke glared at him. "Anyways I'm here to talk with you about Ayato." Sasori said as he got serious an sat on the leather sofa in front of Sasuke's desk.

"You should be aware that he is in Konoha City and he is planning to destroy us" informed Sasori with a pissed look on his face.

" Hn, I know." Hn-ed Sasuke while looking at his ally with serious look."Ayato is really one hell of a bastard to that think he can destroy us." thought the mafia boss.

Ayato is with red messy hair and he is handsome too, but he is really dangerous and an enemy to Sasuke and Sasori. Ayato likes to rule the mafia cities like Konoha and also loves money.

" I already found one of his men sneaking into my mansion and trying to take all of my mafia information, but we stopped him at the right time and we tried to make him talk, but he refused and we killed him" stated the male in front of Sasuke.

" Hn, I killed one of Ayato's men yesterday too. He almost got what he wanted, but we found him and I killed him." said Sasuke pissed off."Don't worry Sasori we will destroy him for once and forever" stated the Uchiha and left his office. He meant every single word about how he was going to destroy Ayato at any cost.

He saw Sakura and walked to her with serious look on his face. He stood right in front of her in the empty hallway.

" Sakura I need to tell you something" said the Uchiha as he looked at was way shorter than him so he always should look down.

" Sure what is it Sasuke-kun? Is there something wrong?" asked Sakura confused and a little worried. She looked him in the eyes. He really loves her green eyes,they are just beautiful.

" Yesterday one of Ayato 's men tried to sneak in the mansion and get our information. He actually got what he wanted, but we found him on the streets and I killed him. Ayato wants to destroy us so be careful, you know how dangerous he is." explained Sasuke.

" Yes I know and I will be careful" said Sakura worried." This damn brat he is here again" the pink haired girl hissed as she walked away. Sakura was in deep thoughts in her room and she could not belive that Ayato came in Konoha. She knew that he was seeking revenge .It wasn't going to be easy,so she finally snapped out of her thoughts, when she received a text message from...unknown!?

Text:i will come and get you princess.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUN**

 **To be Continued**

 **I hope you like the re-make and I think I made it better, but please review.**

 **Love you,**

 **Byeeeee**


End file.
